Hindu Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Hindu Gods and Goddesses. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Also Called *Deva Physiology (Hindu god/God) *Devi Physiology (Hindu goddess/Goddess) *Suras Physiology Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the deities of Hindu Mythology. Applications *Additional Limbs *Auxiliary Organs **Multiple Arms **Multiple Heads ***360-Degree Vision ***Multiple Eyes *Avatars *Multiple Lives Deities 'The Trimurti' All: Omniscience, Omnilock, Omnipresence, Omnipotence *'Brahma' **Creation ***Life Mastery **Power Bestowal **Samsara Manipulation *'Shiva' **Destruction **Enhanced Combat ***Martial Arts Intuition ***One-Man Army ***Ultimate Invincibility ***Infusion ***Weapon Proficiency **Nothingness Manipulation **Purification **Spiritual Meditation *'Vishnu' **Balance **Cosmic Awareness **Indomitable Will **Life-Force Manipulation **Maximum Quintessential Control **Preservation **Ultimate Invincibility *'Harihara' **Balance **Cosmic Awareness **Composite Deity Physiology (Shiva and Vishnu) **Destruction **Indomitable Will **Life-Force Manipulation **Maximum Quintessential Control **Nothingness Manipulation **Preservation **Purification **Spiritual Meditation **Ultimate Invincibility 'The Tridevi' *'Lakshmi' **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fear Masking **Fertility Inducement **Monetary Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Luck **Luck Bestowal **Quantity Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Parvati' **Absolute Force Manipulation ***Energy Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Nature Manipulation *'Saraswati' **Autumn Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nigh Omniscience **Performance Art Intuition **Reality Perception **Science Manipulation **Spiritual Meditation 'Other Major Deities' *'Agni' **Cosmic Projection **Enhanced Axemanship **Enhanced Staff Proficiency **Fire Manipulation ***Fire Generation ***Fire Mimicry **Smoke Manipulation *'Chandra/Soma' **Alchemy ***Potion Creation **Emotion Manipulation ***Emotional Energy Manipulation **Enhanced Intelligence **Fertility Inducement **Light Generation **Lunar Manipulation **Plant Manipulation *'Durga' **Absolute Force Manipulation ***Energy Manipulation ****Energy Physiology ***Light Manipulation ****Light Mimicry ***Life-Force Manipulation **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Fear Masking **Victory Embodiment *'Ganesha' **Absolute Intelligence **Elephant Physiology **Enhanced Memory **Enhanced Senses **Literary Manipulation **Luck Bestowal **Obstacle Manipulation **One-Man Army **Probability Manipulation **Science Manipulation *'Hanuman' **Encyclopedic Knowledge **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Strength **Flight **Invulnerability **Omni-Immunity **Shapeshifting **Simian Physiology **Size Manipulation *'Indra' **Attack Prediction **Sky Lordship ***Electricity Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation ***Thunder Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation ****Cloud Manipulation ****Rainbow Manipulation ****Storm Manipulation **Trickster **War Manipulation ***Army Manipulation ***Combat Empowerment ***Enhanced Combat ***War Inducement ***Weapon Manipulation *'Kali' **Blood Empowerment **Chronolock **Death-Force Manipulation **Destruction **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Fear Inducement **Feral Mind **Spiritual Meditation **Time Manipulation *'Kama/Rati' **Desire Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Sexual Inducement **Supernatural Beauty *'Kartikay/Murugan' **Power Bestowal **War Manipulation **Weapon Manipulation **Weapon Proficiency **Victory Inducement *'Maya' **Absolute Illusion **Dream Manipulation **Mental Manipulation **Subjective Reality *'Ratri' **Darkness Manipulation **Guardianship **Lunar Empowerment **Shadow Mimicry **Umbrageous Teleportation *'Rudra' **Disease Manipulation **Enhanced Archery **Fear Inducement **Healing **Hunting Intuition ***Enhanced Tracking ***Predator Instinct **Musical Weaponry **Storm Manipulation ***Air Manipulation ***Lightning Bolt Direction *'Surya' **Fear Masking **Indomitable Will **Light Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience **Solar Manipulation ***Solar Empowerment **Soul Manipulation *'Varuna' **Lake/River Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Power Bestowal (notably immortality) **Sky Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Water Form Manipulation ***Ice Manipulation ***Water Manipulation *'Vayu' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Life-Force Manipulation *'Vishvakarman' **Architecture Manipulation **Creation ***Constructs Creation ***Dimension Creation **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Inventing *'Yama' **Banishment **Enhanced Intelligence **Necromancy **Order Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship Associations *Apsara Physiology *Asura Physiology *Garuda Physiology *Naga Physiology *Rakshasa Physiology *Uchchaihshravas Physiology Known Users Anime/Manga *Indra (Highschool DxD) *Shiva (Highschool DxD) Western Television *Kali (Supernatural) *Ganesh (Supernatural) *Piper Halliwell (Charmed); possessed by Shakti *Leo Wyatt (Charmed); possessed by Shiva Western Animation *Baljeet (Phineas and Ferb) Comic Books *Rama Chandra (DC) *Daevas (Marvel) Video Games *Agni and Rudra (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awaking) *Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) *Lakshmi (Valkyrie Crusade) *Parvati (Valkyrie Crusade) *Saraswati (Valkyrie Crusade) *Durga (Valkyrie Crusade) *Kama (Valkyrie Crusade) *Yama (Valkyrie Crusade) Gallery Hindug1.jpg|Daevas (Marvel), the Hindu pantheon in the Marvel Universe. Harihara H.png|Harihara (Valkyrie Crusade) Lakshmi_H.png|Lakshmi (Valkyrie Crusade) Parvati_H.png|Parvati (Valkyrie Crusade) Saraswati H.png|Saraswati (Valkyrie Crusade) Durga_H.png|Durga (Valkyrie Crusade) Kama_H.png|Kama (Valkyrie Crusade) Yama H.png|Yama (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers